Number Eleven
by MelasZepheos
Summary: After seeing a site with some rather...interesting pictures of them on it, Beast Boy and Raven discuss what they saw over breakfast. A little bit BBRae, but not too much. My first Teen Titans fanfic! Please read and review, better than it sounds.


**AN:-** To any returning readers, I am sorry I've been away so long, I had an absolute ton of coursework to get in for the end of year (20,000 words in about a week to be precise) so I was spending a little more time on that than writing of any sort. This story is not KP, it's my first attempt at a Teen Titans fanfic, and I still don't have the characterisations down quite right, but this was the only real plot bunny I had going for me lately. I promise I will get back to KP soon, and maybe even do some more TT while we're at it. (I'm going to restrict myself to shows I can acronym)

For any new readers, hi! It's nice to see you, please read and review this story. It's a good story, honest, and it's not too long so it won't take too much of your time. I don't write Teen Titans often, but this idea just struck me as being a bit funny, and I felt I should write it.

For all readers. It's rated T, but... well you'll see for yourself. Enjoy!

**Number 11**

Anyone looking in on Titan's tower that morning wouldn't have thought anything was amiss. Beast Boy was eating a bowl of cereal with soy milk as Raven entered, and after a single glance upwards he said nothing, returning to his food. She went quickly to the fridge and opened it, taking out some milk and heading to the kettle.

Of course, if someone knew the Titans, then they would consider this occurrence to be so unnatural that they would quickly check outside to make sure the sky hadn't fallen, and frogs weren't raining down upon the land. Beast Boy hadn't said anything about Raven using the milk, and in fact hadn't tried to communicate with her at all.

She sat at the table, staring at her steaming mug of coffee instead of him, and he continued to eat, similarly transfixed by his cereal. The silence stretched for ten minutes, Beast Boy eating slower and slower until he stopped completely.

"So..." Raven started, "Did you get an e-mail last night?"

"Yeah."

"Did it have a link in it?"

"Yeah."

"Did you click on the link?"

"Yeah."

"Stop saying yeah."

"Okay."

"So did you...look at the website?"

He nodded, "Most of it."

"And..."

"And I kept on wondering why there were so many pictures of us on there."

"There were a lot of pictures."

"Yeah."

She frowned at him. "I mean, some of them were fine weren't they."

"Yeah, we were like, hugging. It's not usual, but we do hug. Once." He hastily ended as she glared at him.

"So yes, we have hugged, so I guess those pictures are okay." She breathed deeply, "And then there was..."

"Forty-three?"

"Not the one I was thinking of but yeah actually. Oh," Her eyes unfocused a little as she remembered it, "Oh yeah, forty-three. That one was."

"Which one were you thinking of?"

"I don't wanna say."

"Naw, come on, which one were you thinking of."

"Oh alright. Seventeen."

"Seventeen, wasn't that..." His eyes widened, "Oh man!"

"Yeah."

"That was...I don't really...I mean I can't..."

"Please, I don't want to know." She held up a hand. She sipped some more, and for another minute they sat in silence.

"Of course," Beast Boy smiled evilly, "You know which one I thought was the worst?"

"Don't do this Beast Boy," She said warningly.

"I liked sixty-eight."

She glared at him and growled a little, "I didn't like sixty-eight."

"Why not? You grew up in an all female world learning how to control physical objects and make any shape you wanted out of thin air."

"You're gonna pay for that."

"And besides, Starfire's an alien; I bet she wouldn't have any limits."

"Oh yeah, and how about twenty seven? I bet you liked that one."

His grin got wider, "Well, if the ladies love me, I can't help it."

"Mmm hmm. And what about thirteen?"

He frowned, "Thirteen, that was the one with..." His eyes widened as he remembered, and he looked straight back down at his cereal to cover the hurt look on his face. "Yeah. Thirteen, that was great."

His voice had lost all of the laughter it had had a second ago, and Raven winced a little as he took another bite of the cereal. "I'm sorry Beast Boy, that was too far."

He didn't say another, but he did seem to be going at his cereal a little more aggressively. She searched for something to say, but there was only one thing she could think of, and that she was even considering saying what she was about to say made her wonder just how much his ambient mood was affecting her.

"Then again," She started, "There was something about ninety I didn't mind."

He looked up again, his eyes wide with something other than sadness. At least she had his attention. Now to try and keep it. "What?"

"Oh definitely, they really got the darkness down, I liked that. Of course, I don't even own a kimono, so re-enacting it..."

He looked a lot more like a startled bush baby as he stared at her across the table. "Uh, Raven?"

"What?"

He managed to look into her eyes for longer than she thought he would manage, but then looked away, his face going red. "Nothin'."

She wasn't done yet though. A wicked sense of humour was overtaking her, and she couldn't resist going on, "Then again, I seemed to be having more fun in eighty-five."

"The one with..," He frowned, "Oh sure, just 'cause he has metal and gears and mechanics. You realise he's basically naked all the time right?"

"Well alright then, but I don't really believe that fifty eight was accurate. I mean, gorillas are famous for being," She paused, just long enough to grab his attention, "Smaller, than humans."

"Maybe normal gorillas, but I only turn into one."

She raised an eyebrow, "Re-ally." She dragged the word out, and he blushed again, "Not that I'm saying anything."

"I think you've already said too much, don't stop now, it's just getting good."

He glared back, "Well alrighty then, how about thirty six? Now that one was something special."

"I knew you'd say that, only you would find thirty six nice."

"No wait, I got it!" he actually stood now, staring at her triumphantly. "I know which one you liked!"

"Stop pointing at me."

He did a little victory jig in the kitchen, "I know which one you liked, I know which one you liked."

"Go ahead green boy, if you think you know me so well."

"One hundred and nine."

She shot to her feet, her eyes glowing momentarily red as she stared at him, "What!"

"Ha ha!" He was far too triumphant, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. So, what was so special about _him_ then?"

"That's none of your business, and no I did not like one hundred and nine."

"Well I know which one we would both like." He returned to the table, and after a moment's hesitation she sat back down as well.

"Which would did we both like?"

"Seven."

She grinned despite herself, "Yes, seven was alright."

"I wonder if Robin and Starfire have tried it out yet."

"I may not be an expert on Tamaranian biology Beast Boy, but believe me when I say that no one with a humanoid body can achieve seven. And I know Robin's acrobatic, but really, that's pushing it."

"It certainly was pushing it." He emphasised 'pushing' a little too much and she found herself blushing.

"Anyway, I think they'd be more suited to something like a twelve."

"Twelve was boring."

"Twelve was sweet, and was a little less obsessed with showing every inch it could."

"Yeah, well, I'd at least rate them at a forty-two."

"Rate who at forty-two?"

They both turned to see Robin in the doorway. Beast Boy grinned sheepishly and returned to shovelling food into his mouth as fast as he could. Raven was having fun though.

"We received an e-mail last night, with a very in-teresting link in it." She saw the flush rising on his neck. "We were just discussing whether everyone in the tower received it."

"Well I don't think that's possible, someone must have been playing a trick on-"

Starfire slammed into him from behind, "Boyfriend Robin, I have received the most wonderful instruction manual from an anonymous sender!" She spun the Boy Wonder round so they were face to face. "I wish immediately to try number twenty-eight from this marvellous document."

Raven and Beast Boy both looked at each other with bug-eyes, in Beast Boy's case literally, as they remembered twenty-eight. Raven was hasty to stand and float over, "Uhm, Starfire?"

"Yes friend Raven?" The alien's eyes opened, "Oh, perhaps you wish to try out forty-nine with us?"

"WHOAH!" Raven floated back another two feet, "No, no. No forty-nine for me. I just thought maybe you should start slow with Robin. Something like twelve?"

"Twelve struck me as unexciting when compared to the rest of this document."

"How about forty-two?" Beast Boy called from his cereal.

"Friend Beast Boy has hit upon a most marvellous solution!" Starfire started dragging a reluctant Robin from the command centre. "We shall begin with forty-two, then you need to start doing some stretches while I acquire the 'strawberriesandcream' I have heard so much about..." Her voice faded as she rounded the corner leading to the rooms.

Robin floated back over, and managed to keep the smirk off her face at least until she had taken another sip. Beast Boy meanwhile had finished his cereal, and while he was washing up Raven sensed more depression from him. _I really shouldn't have mentioned her, should I? _When her conscience replied, this time it sounded like a certain mauve clad facet of her personality she'd rather forget about. _No you shouldn't, be nice to him or else._

"Beast Boy..." She followed him as he headed for the door, no doubt he was either returning to his room, or he might even be going to a part of the tower that was still being kept like a shrine, even so long after it had all happened.

He stopped at the door. "Yeah?"

"I might not be able to be thirteen, and I don't think either of us would like to try out ninety-one but..."

She put a hand on his shoulder, "How about number eleven?"

He turned back to her, and she could see the tears he was trying to keep back as she pulled him into a hug. "Twice," He mumbled into her shoulder.

"Huh?"

"That's the second time you've hugged me."

"I guess it is." She pulled back and put both her hands on his shoulders, "Remember what you told me once? You think you're alone, you're not alone?"

He nodded.

"Well it works both ways."

She turned back to the counter and floated over to her coffee.

"Hey Raven?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go see a movie?"

"There's never anything on."

"They're showing 300 down at that little student place."

She frowned, "Wasn't three hundred the one with the...where I was on top of..." The memory hit her, "Three hundred was the one with the bottle, wasn't it?"

"It might have been."

She shook her head, but floated back to him anyway, "How about we see a movie without a number in the title?"

"Not even nine?"

"I don't think you could ever play your cards right enough to get nine."

"Another eleven?"

"Don't push it."

"How about just a fifty then?" He grabbed her hand before she could move it out of the way."

For a split second her eyes crackled red, but then she subsided, "Just until we get out of the tower."

He took a deep breath, but before he could speak... "Don't say anything. We're having another moment."

_Yeah,_ He realised, _We really are._

**AN:-** So, didja like it? I'm not so sure about the way I handled any of the characters in it, and while I found the whole situation to be very funny, I'm not even sure if I can honestly call it humour. I tried to keep the BBRae down to a minimum, and what with references back to Terra and an unnamed mystery gentleman (try and guess who he is!) I was hoping for more close friendship than romance.

Also, should it be rated higher than a T? I think it skirts the border, but tell me if you think it's inappropriate, I'll bump it up.

I'll stop raving now. Please leave a review, even if you hated it, and I'll do my best to respond promptly. (Though as my regular Reviewers can tell you, that's not a guarantee.)


End file.
